Darling's Story
by talltalesandshortstories
Summary: Darling Charming is the only girl in her family, apart from her mother. She is due to start Ever After High, where she will learn to become a true and proper princess. But will her new class (hero training) change it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Darlings POV**

I woke that moring to swords clashing left and right. Daring and Dexter, training. Oh I long to be with them, slaying dragons, going on daring quests. But alas, I was born a _girl. _A _princess. _Most girls would be happy to be a princess, I am not one of those girls.

**Hello! I'm not too sure yet, but I think this story will be about Darlings school-struggles, and perhaps some romance? But! I need help! I would like to pair her with a prince, however, the only ones that we know of are relatives. I would prefer a royal, so leave your suggestions down below xx**

I hopped out of my bed, bounding over to my vanity. I picked up my brush, realising my hair was already styled. I released a heavy sigh. Being a princess had its advantages, but I hated this one.

"Darling, breakfast in 15 minutes" I heard a maid call. I rushed over to my closet, pulling a silvery blue dress, comlete with knee high-boots. I slid in my tiara with 3 minutes to go. It would take 2 minutes to sprint down the mountain of stairs, and a further minute to reach the dining hall from my tower. Hesitantly, I dived head first from my 4-story balcony, knowing father, Dexter or Daring would catch me.

"WOOOOOOOOO" My hair flew up above me, and I smiled Cheshire-Cat style. Past the second floor, first...I winced in fear no one would be there.

"Darling Charming, what in the hex are you doing?" I recongnised the voice, but not the strong grip.

"Dexter?" I opened my eyes and slowly removed my hands from me face.

"We have 1 minute, lets go"

I arrived, just on time with not a hair out of place. Okay..maybe it is an advantage...Daring had a mirror in hand, father and mother were too busy yelling at Dexter for being late to notcice me. I slid into a seat across from Daring and Dexter. As a princess, I was expected to never finish all the food on my plate, so I picked out a single slice of toast with a nob of butter.

"So, my dear children" Father's voice was quiet, yet loud. Soft, yet harsh. In unison, we turned to face our parents "Are you ready for your firstt day at Ever After High?" My eyes shot wide, I had forgotten. Today I started my journey, my journey to becoming the figure-head of someone else's kingdom. A prince's kingdom. The only good thing about this spellmester, is that I am allowed to pick 1 class...hero training.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darling's POV**

Our family carridge had taken us to school, our bags already unpacked in our room. Daring and Dexter had already had a spellmester at school, however mom and dad had thought it be wise for me to stay home.

We walked in through the masses of students, both of my siblings being washed away like peices of drift wood into the ocean. Daring with the other princes, Dexter with his techy nerd friends. I was stood, dumb-founded by, well, _everything._ Everything at this school was magical, growing vines, magic books, marble pillars. Everything was personified. I shifted my gase to Daring and his prince friends, realising they were _all_ making goo-goo eyes at me. This was going to be a long spellmester...

"Hi" I turned to see a tan girl with glasses. Her hair was brown, pink highlights in the front. The glasses she wore were brown, as were her eyes. Golden, her dress was clearly custom made. A fellow princess. Now, I am not the one to judge but judging by this girl's appearance, she doesn't like her destiny.

"Hello, I'm Darling, daughter of King Charming" I was almost shouting, considering the noise levels.

"I'm Rosabella, daughter of Beauty and the Beast" her voice was soft and sweet. The bell dinged and this meant all new students were to report to the Charmatorium. I noticed my brothers walking to class, whilst we were hustled into the large hall.

We sat next to each other, fellow royals sitting left and right. The headmaster began a long speech about our first year, repeating all 2019 rules. Our room-mates would be annouced, this was the worst part. If I get stuck with some lously princess...I'll...I'll...I dont even know! I held my breath as my name was reached in the call..

"Darling Charming and Rosabella Beauty" I sighed with relief and smiled at Rosabella "Room 201, tower 1, top room" we giggled with excitement and quickly skipped, arm in arm, to our room.

500 stairs. This was going to keep us in shape. Our room was the only one on our floor. The door was painted blue, glod and silver, the Charming and Beauty coat of arms encrusted _everywhere_. We entered, and I was amazed...I think. My side of the room was painted a lovely shade of blue, matching my hair. The bed was golden and appeared to be constructed of vines. The bed spread was blue, embroided with swirls. My vanity was the same from home, aswell as my closet. It was the personification of perfect.


End file.
